Betrayal or Trust
by Twilightmormon
Summary: When Naruto returns from a mission he is arrested for murder and betrayal. If convicted he will be sentenced to death. Can his friends prove his innocence or has the kuuybi really taken over and made Naruto a murderer? Can his friends let him go if so
1. How could this happen?

Betrayal or Trust Ch.1

Naruto had no idea what happen. He stumbles into the village overjoyed to be home. First he would go see Sakura and have her heal up his wounds. It was unusual for one shinobi to be sent on a solo mission but Tusnade said it was easy enough for Naruto to get it done soon. Little did she know that mission was far more troubling than she would have guessed. Naruto staggarded into the village blood dripping down his arms and face, its been a while since he was this banged up.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Two leaf anbu ninja appeared in front of him. He glanced at them slightly dazed.

"Yeah, that's me."

The ninja disappeared then reappeared, one pinning him to the ground and the other holding a kunai at the base of his throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for murder and betrayal of the Village hidden in the Leafs."

The first anbu placed a seal around Naruto's wrists bindings his hands togethers.

"What!? Hey get off! What the heck are you talking about!?"


	2. How could you?

A/N This takes place during Shipuuden times, so their older.

Betrayal or Trust ch. 2

The anbu brought Naruto to the hokage's office, and Naruto was not going so quietly.

"Get you paws of me you masked freaks!"

Naruto struggled by he always had the constant reminder of the kunai at his neck. Inside the hokage's office, Tusnade sat at her desk with her face in her hands Shizune was next to her holding Tonton in her arms. The two anbu set on his feet in front of her desk.

"Granny Tusnade! What the heck is going on!? Tell these idiots to let me go!"

Naruto tried to approach her but the anbu held him in place. Tusnade didn't even look up.

"So this is the boy responisble for killing my father and people."

A deep voice spoke from the corner of the room. Naruto turned and saw a young guy leaning against the wall. He wore a cloak and had a purple headband across his forehead. It was harder to make out the village symbol because his black bangs drapped over. Naruto could barely make out the symbol of the Village hidden in the rain.

"Who the heck are you?"

The youth stepped into the light. His yellow eyes did little easy the dislike coming from Naruto.

"My name is Seye Hiasha. The son of the Rain village's lord and friends to the shinobi you murdered!"

He pointed at Naruto in disgust.

"WHAT! I didn't kill anyone! You told my village I killed your father and friends! Come here I'm going to knock some sense into you!"

Naruto tried to move but a sharp pain ran across his forearm. He almost cried out in pain but gasped and bit his lip. One of the anbu had cut his arm with their kunai.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!-"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Tusnade yelled. She hadn't raised her face from her hands. Naruto forgot the pain and stared at his hokage.

"Granny Tusnade..."

Tusnade stood up swiftly, glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki is it true while on you recent mission to the rain country you attacked and killed one of their lords and shinobi without cause?"

"No! I did no such thing Granny! I swear!"

Naruto glared at the young shinobi on the other side of the room. And he glared back.

"Crimnals always lie to cover up their crimes."

Naruto crushed his teeth together.

"Naruto how do you explain this."

Tusnade slammed a leaf village headband down on her desk making Shizune and Naruto flinch. Naruto looked down on it and knew. His forehead had no headband upon it and the one lieing on the desk was his.

"Naruto this was found at the scene. Along with six dead shinobi and one powerful rain lord. How do you explain this?"

Naruto stared down at his headband and then looked Tusnade directly in the eye.

"Yes, I fought those shinobi-"

"Then you're admitting you killed them!"

The youth accused stepping forward.

"NO! I said I fought them! I never said I killed them! When I left they were all fine, they were all unconsious but--- they were alive."

Naruto's voice dropped a little listening to his words.

"Just the story I would have suspected from the nine-tailed kid."

The whole glance over at his in shock. How did he know Naruto was the carrier of the Nine-tailed Fox?

"Tusnade I didn't kill them."

Naruto said gently. The youth cut in.

"Lady Hokage if you do not take approiate action for this high crime, I promise you my village will withdraw its alliance with the Leaf and might take ounishment into its own hands. He attacked and killed my people without cause which is a direct voilation of our alliance. Which means its a betrayal to your own village."

Naruto tensed up. Hearing those words was like a million kunais being thrown into his chest. He was being called a traitor? Like Mizuki, Itachi... they were saying he betrayed his village.

"I am well aware of our alliance and what it means."

Tusnade said in a harsh voice. Her gaze returned to Naruto who seemed to be in some kind of trance. She sighed. She as hokage had no choice.

"Naruto Uzumaki, based on this accustion and the evidence of your headband, and the fact you stated you fought with the deceased shinobi I order your immedate imprisonment in the village correctional facility."

"What! Lady Tusnade you can't be serious!? Naruto is not-"

"Silence Shizune! Naruto you remain their for you trial and throught this investigation."

Naruto looked up at Tusnade, her eyes were firm, cold. Naruto nodded finding himself unable to say anything. He knew how it looked but he couldn't help surpress the hurt he felt. Tusnade was locking him up like a prisoner, like a traitor.


	3. What does the evidence say?

A/N Okay there may be spelling errors but be nice, its really late.

Betrayal or Trust

ch. 3

Tsunade stared down at Naruto, how could she treat Naruto like... a traitor. If she didn't take this action the village hidden in the rain would take action.

"Please take Naruto into custody."

The anbu's nodded. Their hands began making hand signs and instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shizune looked over at the rain youth, disgust clear in her eyes.

"Mr. Hiasha. We will handle Naruto now. Please return to your own village."

Tsunade spoke in a clear voice. Hiasha nodded angrily.

"I'm afraid not Lady Hokage. Your rotten shinobi killed my beloved father and comrades. I will remain in Konaha until I see justice. If I believe you are going easy on him for whatever personal reason you have,my village will hear of it."

Tusnade shut her eyes slightly and turned to Shizune.

"Shizune please escort Mr. Hiasha to our guest quarters."

Shizune stared at the hokage like she asked her to kill Tonton for no reason. Tusnade gave her a look that showed not to press the matter, Shizune complied. When her office was empty Tsunade bent over her desk waiting for her eyes to dry. She sent out message birds into the air then sat back at her desk awaiting the shinobi.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the ramen shop both slightly annoyed. Naruto was suppose to meet them there but he was an hour and a half late.

"Where the heck is he? I thought his mission ended today. It's not like him to be late for ramen."

Sakura complained tapping her chopsticks together. Sasuke didn't say anything but you could tell he was annoyed. Sasuke had returned to the village a little over a year ago. They were all seventeen years old and jounin level so it wasn't uncommon for each of them to have different missions. It was a little unusual a shinobi going on a solo mission but even Naruto should have been able to handle the task of catching a young woman's stalker.

"The dobe proably messed up his mission."

Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah let's just order anyway. He'll show up sometime."

Sasuke didn't say anything but opened up the menu. Sakura sighed and followed.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

The two members of team seven turned and saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji run up to the shop. All three's faces were...upset. More of the lines of worried.

"Ino? What's going on?"

They all were slightly out of breath and worn out.

"It's Naruto."

Chouji got out, he was the most out of breath.

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke said in a plain deep voice. Shikamaru stepped up.

"He's been arrested for treason. Tsunade summoned all all the rookie 12 to her office."

None of them were sure when they all started running again, now they were all running towards hokage tower.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed into the hokage office. Both ran straight up to Tsunade's desk.

"What the heck is this about you arresting Naruto for treason!?"

Sasuke yelled. Sakura had the same angry look on her face. Niether of them had noticed the room was filled with their friends.

"Step back Uchiha. We'll talk about this."

Both Sasuke and Sakura stepped refused at first but Tsunade's glare had the last word. Tsunade looked down the long row of young shinobi. She sighed heavily.

"Yes. Naruto has been arrested."

The whole room tensed up as Tsunade explained what Hiasha had said. Even after she was finished the the room stayed silent everyone trying to soak in what she had just said.

"How could you Tsunade!"

Everyone was slightly surprised when the outbrust came from Hinata. Then again Hinata had been dating Naruto since Sasuke's return. Naruto finally got over his blindness of Hinata's feelings. They were a real happy couple, perfect for each other really. Ino often said she was jealous of Hinata sometimes because Shikamaru was a little less active in their relationship but loved him anyway. TenTen even wished Neji would open up a little more like Naruto, only Hinata was against his openness. Naruto would often make Hinata's cheeks glow so red she would get a tempature.

But thanks to Hinata the flood gate was opened on Tsunade.

"She right what were you thinking!?"

Kiba yelled. More like growled.

"Naruto had the pure power of youth he would never do what you have accused of him!"

"You must be mistaken Tsunade. This is Naruto we're talking about."

Neji said beside Lee whose eyes burned in flames.

"Murder. Really you're an intelligente sanin do you really think Naruto would do that?"

Shikamaru stated, no trace of boredom was found on his face.

"ENOUGH!"

Tsunade shouted stomping her foot silencing the outbrusts but not the glares and murmurs.

"I told you I have no choice. Naruto admitted to fighting them and his headband is covered in blood-"

"That doesn't prove anything Tsunade-sensei. The blood got on there from the fight but that doesn't mean he killed him."

Sakura cried out, Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"You really think I would arrest Naruto just on that concidence? Before you all showed up I had the anbu ask Naruto a question. They asked if Naruto had lost consiousness.

"He said he had. Even for Naruto fighting six chunin level shinobi can be difficult. He said he had been so upset because the mission was a fake and the shinobi he fought were still skilled. Naruto believed his life was on the line."

"Doesn't that qualify as self-defense?"

Shino asked. His hands casually in his pockets.

"No. He said he stopped fighting when they were all unconciouss. Then he blacked out."

"How could Naruto kill them if he blacked out too?"

Ino spat back. Tsunade started losing her temper.

"Naruto was angry and his life was on the line.You all know what happens sometimes when that happens, he..."

Tsunade bit her lip trying to pick the right words but was cut off by the young Uchiha.

"You think that the nine-tailed fox took over and killed those shinobi and lord?"

"Yes. The lord traveling with them was a mile or so behind the shinobi as they sercured the area. The lord must have come across and saw him as a monster. Naruto killed him to silence him."

More of the rookies were about to argue back but Neji stepped forward.

"Tsunade, you don't know Naruto had changed."

All the rookies had the exact same thought. Each had found that out last year when Naruto had fought sasuke and brought him back. That battle that was one all of them had wished they hadn't seen. Naruto looking like a wild beast, like the nine-tailed fox. Sasuke and his dark seal tranformation. In the end they were equals, both about to lose their lives to each other. Naruto would accept that. He told Sasuke he was his best friend and he wouldn't kill him. Sasuke had the chance to kill Naruto. Instead Sasuke dropped to his knees and kneeled before Naruto. He asked Naruto for forgiveness, how he was just to consumed with hatred even after he killed Itachi. Niether of them would admit it and none of the rookies would speak of it again but both had tear filled eyes. Sakura was the biggest mess. She was about to see her friends, her teammates kill each other. Thankfully their friendship was still strong. She ran to them and tossed her body at the knocking them on their backs as she cried into their chests. All the rookies wouldn't admit they had to wipe their eyes more than once.

"The lord's son, Seye Hiasha realized his father had forgotten his map and tried to catch up to his father. He saw Naruto and described him to me. He descibed him with evil chakra and he looked like a beast as he prieced the lord's chest. luckily he was a shinobi and hid himself enough so Naruto wouldn't see him. Naruto's headband had fallen to the ground which lead Mr. Hiasha to our village."

Silence. All the rookied stared at the ground all trying to think of anything else to say in Naruto's defense. Naruto would transform if he was life threating damage, which he thought he was. His chakra almost gone he collaspes and the fox takes over. Naruto's seal that the fourth put in seventeen years ago was not nearly as strong as it once was. What kept the fox at bay was mostly Naruto own will.

"How did the fight even start. Naruto would never start a fight with such odds or at all."

Chouji munched through his bag of chips, he ate when he was nervous or upset.

"Naruto said they attacked him. I could believe that. A single foreign shinobi around when a powerful lord is taking a very serect journey to visit another lord. They proably cornered Naruto and ordered him to leave the area. Naruto was on the fast route home and rejected them. They saw him as a threat and tried to detain him, he saw the attack and fought back. The problem is he lost control of the fox and allowed him to control. He murdered those people in cold blood."

"That's not his fault. It's the fox! Naruto-"

"Naruto has known for years that his seal was much weaker. He knew that he was the one who can only control that demon. If he was having problems it was his duty to come to me so we could help. He didn't therefore he is responsible. And if Naruto can no longer control the nine-tailed fox that's an even bigger problem."

Sasuke walked right up to the hokage.

"Then why did you call us?"

"Because I believe something is wrong. I believe there is more to this story. I want a full ivestigation before..."

Tsunade stoppped and turned away from the rookies, each still stared in confusion.

"Before what?"

Sakura asked in a weak voice. Tsunade bent over her desk again, her arms slightly shaky.

"Before I'm forced to protect this village from Naruto. Before I'm ordered to end...to end his life."


	4. Do we all agree?

Betrayal or Trust ch. 4

Tsunade's words had knocked the air out of all the young shinobi. Kill? She would have to kill Naruto? Tsunade looked up at the rookies her eyes firm.

"You eleven have a new mission. Go to the village hidden in the Rain and investigate. Find out whatever you can about this. However you must go undercover. That village can not know that you are shinobi, so you must be cautious. If they discover who you are we'll have even more problems."

The rookies looked at one another and instantly all agreed.

"Good, dismissed."

Tsunade said. She sat at her desk and began going through paper work. Sakura looked back and for the first time was ashamed to call the great Tsunade her sensei. All the rookies met out in the training grounds thinking of what needs to be done.

"This is so... so wrong."

Kiba mumbled from Akamaru.

"Alright it's time we came up with a plan."

Sasuke spoke in a clear voice telling the shinobi to gather around. Shikamaru spoke first.

"We need a team to investigate this Seye guy."

"We'll do that."

Neji said folding his arms across his chest. Tenten and Lee both agreed.

"Okay next, someone has to go to the battle scene and check the surrounding area. Maybe we can find something out about what happen."

Ino and Sakura looked up at each other and smiled.

"I think it would be best Sasuke since you and I are down a teammate that Ino's team and us go there. After all that is a sight were a Lord was killed so a lot of rain shinobi are proably around."

Shikamaru and Sasuke silently agreed. Sakura took the next assignment.

"Okay, now that most of that is settled. I think Hinata your team should go around the country and try to find supporters for Naruto and send them to the village. Sasuke and I can give you a list of a few people. Maybe if we get enough people Tsunade won't even have to consider kil..."

Her sentence drowned off. The words were to painful to say out loud all the rookies couldn't bare to even believe they heard it.

"Yeah we'll do it."

Kiba said thankfully breaking the sorrowful silence.

"Alright we all have our missions. Remeber none of us execept Hinata's team can be ninjas. Undercover. If you are discovered make sure that they can't name our village so keep your headbands hidden and I mean well."

Sasuke untied his headband. His friends followed. In seconds not one leaf headband was in sight. Neji took charge.

"Alright we'll leave tomorrow morning just as the sun is about to raise. Hinata, your team will leave before then. Naruto has been everywhere and you have a lot of ground to cover."

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino nodded.

"Alright that covers it. I think it would be best if we all headed home and rested up. The couple of days there will be little if any sleep."

Sasuke stated. All the rookies and nodded. In less than a second they all disappared leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing alone in the training ground. Silence filled the air as the two teammates stood there, the wind gently blowing through their hair.

"Sasuke-"

"Let's go visit Naruto, Sakura."

Sasuke started walking towards the edge of the village to a place where he once thought he would have to go. When he returned to the village Sasuke knew he would be arrested, yet he wasn't. He wasn't because Naruto had saved him. Tsunade and the conusol had listen to him and he was a free man. Now Naruto was locked up in there as a traitor. The very title that was given to Sasuke yet he is free and Naruto is locked up. Fate is a cruel thing sometimes.

When they both reached the prison they had to admit it was frieghting. Naruto was in this place. It looked like the inside of a volcano and looked like it came straight from the pits of hell. They both checked in the anbu guards and they took both their weapons. They followed the anbu to Naruto's cell. That's where they saw Naruto bound at the wrists sitting up against the wall. He was covered in dry blood. Sakura gasped at the sight and even Sasuke lost breath.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran up to his cell and wrapped her fingers around the bars. Sasuke glared at the anbu who stood right next him. Naruto looked up and the huge Uzumaki smile they all knew spread across his face.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

Naruto ran over to the bars and stood right in front of his friends. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's face looking at the damage and blood, she turned and glared at the anbu.

"Why hasn't he been properly treated!?"

She spat. The anbu wearing the bird mask stepped forward.

"His wounds are no longer open, he will be fine."

"So you wouldn't even wash the blood of him and give him something for pain!?"

She was angry, in fact proably angry enough to run her fist throught their guts.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm fine."

Sakura looked innocently back at Naruto, he continued to smile.

"But Naruto."

"Will you leave us alone for a minute we would like to talk to our teammate in private."

Sasuke said turning towards the very armed guards.

"We can not do that Mr. Uchiha. Uzumaki there is an S- class prisoner and we can't take the chance of an escape."

Sasuke didn't say another word but walked up right next to Sakura. No matter how much Naruto and him fought and beaten each other, Sasuke seeing Naruto in this state was difficult.

"Man I'm glad you guys came. I was getting so bored."

That was not the responce they had pictured Naruto saying to them.

"Naruto how can you say that!? You're in prison! You're being called a traitor!"

Sakura began to cry which wiped the smile off Naruto's face.

"Don't cry Sakura. I'm fine."

"Shut up you idoit."

Sasuke cut in, Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke! I told you to stop calling me that!"

Sasuke smirked at the blond's familiar temper outbursts.

"Listen Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura eyed the anbu behind them and lowered their voices. Naruto leaned closer into the bars.

"We're going to clear your name. All of us, all the rookies. We're going to the Rain Village to find out what really happened."

"Yeah and were going to gather supporter for you from all over. You know people who owe you a favor or all those people who care about you."

Naruto's smile faded a little and he looked sadly at his friends.

"Look guys you don't hav-"

Sasuke knocked Naruto hard on the head causing hin to fall forward.

"Look dobe I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth that isn't 'great news' or 'thanks alot'."

"Sasuke! Be gentle with him he's still hurt!"

Naruto stood up and looked at his friends despite the large lump on his head.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Granny Tsunade told me everything she proably told you. I did black out and for all I know I could have kil-"

Sakura this time hit Naruto on the head with a lot more force. Naruto thought he heard the whole prison rumble from his skull meeting the concrete.

"Naruto, didn't Sasuke say you better not say anything like that!?"

She growled showing him her fist again.

"Ah! Okay, okay."

Naruto said in a high voice. The anbu tapped Sasuke and Sakura on the shoulder.

"It's time for you to go."

Both teamates looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto don't you even think like that. You are no murderer. You're a good man and you only do what's right so try to endure until we get you out of here."

"Got that you idiot. We'll figure this out so you better be the loser you have been and never give up."

Naruto smiled at his friends. Despite their threats they were really concerned about him. All of his friends were they all want to protect him.

"Right, I almost forgot. Naruto Uzumaki never gives up!"

Naruto jumped to feet happily and made his odd ball smile grow bigger.

"No worries guys. I chill here for a while and fix this you guys go do what you have to."

Team seven smiled. Despite where they were and what had just happen it felt like old times and they planned to continue remembering old times and making new memories.


	5. How could you betray him?

Betrayal or Trust Ch. 5

Sasuke and Sakura met their friends at the village entrance gate, all of them were in normal clothes. Mainely larger sizes of clothes they wore when they were fresh genin. Only Hinata's team were missing and hopefully already traveling on the road. They were all just about ready to go when three new chakra presents were felt. A few yards away and walking up to them were their sensei's.

"What are you all doing here?"

Sasuke said in a less that nice tone. All the rookies were not too pleased to see their teachers. Yesterday when news got around about Naruto all of the semsei's avoided their students for whatever reason. Their teachers showing up now only meant bad news.

"No need to get angry Sasuke."

Kakashi said in his authorive voice.

"Gai-sensei what is the meaning of this?"

Lee asked not very happy that his own team and friends were angry with his favorite sensei.

"Lee I'm afraid that this mission must be called off. The Lord's son has gotten wind of this and has ordered it dismissed or else. A squad led by Kurenai has already been dispatched to recover Hinata's team."

All the rookies looked from one to another, they were all thinking the same thing.

"No."

Sakura said. All the rookies turned away from their teachers and headed towards the gate what stopped them was a very angry Kakashi.

"Stop being childdish! If you all leave you will be considered rougue ninja."

The senseis appeared in front of their students. Shikamaru took his move.

"Asuma we have to do this."

"No Shikamaru. If you go we'll have to arrest you. Please don't throw away your own life."

"So we're suppose to just let Naruto rot in jail for a crime he didn't commit!?"

Ino yelled angrily beside Shikamaru. Gai looked over at Lee and his team.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten. Return to your homes now."

Neji and Tenten stood where the were but Lee stared at the ground. Never before had he disobeyed his sensei, yet Naruto was his friend.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. Naruto is my friend and you always told me to protect was is prescious to me, that is what I am doing."

Lee lost all sense of nervousness and stood strong, Gai looked both hurt and shocked. Even the other adults looked surprised, Lee was the most obediant of all of them. No one was getting as cold of looks as Kakashi from his students.

"If Naruto's name isn't cleared then he will... Kakashi-sensei you always said those who don't care about their teammates or friends are trash! What about that sensei.""

Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't bare to say the word, to actually think there was a chance Tsunade would do that to Naruto.

"Naruto will die if we don't do something."

Sasuke finished. Kakashi sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"We all know about the situatation. Don't worry I won't let anything like that happen to Naruto but you guys running off will only make this worse."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't buy it and continued glaring at their sensei.

"Kakashi what do you have planned then?"

All the rookies went silent focusing on the masked jounin shinobi. He looked at his fellow shinobi and back at their students even though the haven't been their students for a few years.

"Alot of us have loyal shinobi friends in the rain village. They will help with out a doubt. Don't worry the Lord's son has power but we have higher connections, we'll be able to help Naruto legally."

Some of the rookies whispered to each other, should they believe them. This was their lives they were talking about but this was also Naruto's life to. Sakura was the first to readdress their teachers.

"Kakashi-sensei do you believe that Naruto could have killed those shinobi?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura for a moment or two. A simple question yet a touchy subject.

"Naruto has lost control before. We'll be able to free him and help him with his seal."

All the rookies heard the real words behind his responce, they all believed Naruto could have lost control and killed them. That made the rookies descsion easy.

"We'll be back with Naruto's evidence."

Sasuke said. Instantly all the rookies turned and fleed towards the village gate.

"If you don't stop we'll be forced to arrest all of you! We can't afford to start a war."

None of the rookies even turned around, they knew they had the upper hand. All the rookies were jounin now. So it would be nine jounin who can fight with each other blind folded against three older jounin. Well Kakashi was also an anbu captain so he would be maybe a little harder bur still the score would be on their side. The thought no doubt had crossed their sensei's minds also but they had their orders. They also couldn't have a war break out because of their hotheaded students.

"It looks like we have no choice."

Kakashi said to the jounin standing around him, they nodded in agreement. The sensei's took off after their students but the rookies were ready. The teachers had execpted each team to take on their teachers but that didn't happen. Instead the rookied stood back to back ready for anything. Without even discussing the rookies had a plan. Shikamaru sent his shadow at and caught all of the sensei's with it. Next Neji activated his Byakgan so he could watch the sensei's and their every move. Shino summoned his insects so surround the group while Sakura used her super strengh crushing the ground throwing all the teachers off balance. Kiba, Ino and Chouji threw smoke and paper bombs as Sasuke used his Sharrigan to activate a genjutus. To the sensei's it looked like the smoke was attacking them Kakashi was the first to releaze Sasuke's attack. Kakashi crossed his fingers.

"Release."  
The fog cleared but their students were gone. In some sense the sensei's were upset that their students fought them but on the other hand they were happy to see their students fighting for what they believed. The should have chased after their students but even if they did they still wouldn't be able to drag all of them back.

"What do we do now Kakashi?"

Asuma relit his cigerette. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, he really didn't know what to do. If any of those shinobi got caught then a war could break out the rain village was not a weak village.

"They ran just as I thought."

The teachers turned to see the two living sanin behind them. Jiraiya spoke.

"Did you guys really execpt them to turn away from Naruto."

No one spoke, it was true. They all felt dirty not joining their students. Kakashi did feel like he was betraying Naruto, but if the fact was true that Naruto was slowly losing control then he needed to be held until something is done. Still all the many years of being that blond's teacher he wouldn't have believed he would be on this side of the fence. The side who is trying to stop those who want to save Naruto's life. Kakashi whispered to himself looking up at the night sky.

"Obito, you were right. I am trash. I will always be responsible for the ones I care about deaths. Obito...Naruto..."

A/N

Howdy my readers. I'm really starting to get into this story, please continue to review. I LOVE REVIEWS

next chaper: Hinata's team meets their sensei and Naruto has a talk with Seye Hiasha. It will be a chapter you won't want to miss, I hope to make your blood boil at a certain person. You pretty know who it is.


	6. Who can we turn to for help?

A/N Okay my readers I'm going out of town this next week and won't be back til saturday. So this will be my last chapter for a while, I'll try and make it good.

Betrayal or Trust ch. 6

Hinata and her teamates scurried across the treetops, they all left even earlier than what was planned because Hinata had a bad feeling.

"Hinata where are we going first. We need to find those loyal to Naruto first, then find those who owe him a favor."

Kiba shouted with Akamaru by his side, Shino responded first.

"Those who owe a favor will be less likely to help if they find out Naruto is being held on murder and treason."

This was true. Only those who truly knew Naruto would understand that Naruto would never kill someone. Yet even to those loyal they will want to know the evidence and they couldn't tell them about the nine-tailed fox that would lead to more problems.

"We could go to the land of waves? Sasuke and Sakura said team seven helped put there when they werefresh genin on a A-rank mission."

"A rank! When they were new genin!? No way."

Kiba argued, but the way Hinata looked it was no joke. Shino stopped on a tree branch, Hinata and Kiba stopped instantly.

"Someone's been following us."

Hinata saw a small bug on Shino's finger. Shino always sent out a lot of bugs to scout the area but still to know that someone was falling them all this way showed desparation to get them. All the team took a step back in shock when they noticed their own sensei and Iruka standing before them.

"Kurenai-sensei? Wh...what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at her teammates and then back at her sensei. Kiba and Shino looked just as shocked.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba return to the village at once. Your mission is being called off."

That was proably even a bigger surprise to the team.

"Come on guys, I'm sorry but we must return."

Iruka said reaching out his hand, we all took a step back. Kiba being the hot headed one of the group was the first to open the verbal attack.

"What the heck is going on Kurenai-sensei!? This mission can't be cancelled!"

'If we do not sucessed in this mission Naruto could die."

Shino spoke walking and standing next to Kiba. Hinata continued to look confuse, how could their sensei not care about a fellow shinobi's life.

'This is a direct order. Return to the village or Iruka and I will be forced to drag you back."

Kurenai red eyes locked on each of her students. She hadn't suspected this to be easy but she never amagine them to go against her. She knew it would take a good talk but her students weren't even going to listen. Iruka could tell where this was going and a fight was the last thing anyone needed.

"Come on guys trust us, for all times sake."

"No."

Everyone turned to see Hinata and her byakugan activated in her eyes along with a angered glare.

"Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei we will not go back without Naruto support. If you try to stop our mission we will fight."

Hinata said with no trace of doubt in her voice. Only few times in her life has Hinata been so confident and each time it had everything to do with Naruto. Kiba and Shino agreed with Hinata as they grouped together ready for an attack. Kurenai didn't want to fight her students but as Kakashi had said before she left, we care about our students but a war will only do harm. Kakashi had said if we must fight I couldn't hold back.

"Your mission has been called off-"

Kurenai yelled but was cut off by Hinata's angered voice.

"Our mission is to our friends right now, not the village!"

Silence echoed after her voice. Her words were like a quote of treason, yet it was far from hatred.

"Very well. We'll fight."

Kurenai was telling herself to picture her beloved students as enemy shinobi because at that point they were.

'Iruka-sensei we thought you cared about Naruto, I guess that was false faith."

Kiba spat as Akamaru crouched in front of the group baring his teeth to the two adults. Iruka went quiet picturing that odd loud mouth kid he knew for so many years. Kurenai took an offensive step forward but Iruka grabbed her arm and halted her.

"Kurenai, let them go for now."

"What!? Iruka this could mean war. They may be our students but think of the lives that could be lost if from their foolishness."

"They are our students but they aren't going to the rain country. They're looking for Naruto's support let them go."

Iruka looked up at the younger shinobi who still hadn't relaxed from their fighting stance.

"However, if we find out anything that your team does that has anything that doesn't have anything to do with gathering support, we'll come after you. Now go. Find Naruto help...because you're all he has now."

The end of his sentence was mumbled to the point only him and Kurenai had heard. hinata nodded to her teammates and took off in the other direction. When they were sure they were at a safe distance Kiba spoke.

'Where are we going now?'

Hinata still had the angry look in her eyes.

"To the Sand Village. No one will go to Naruto's rescue faster than their Kazkage."

Both Shino and Kiba were surprised yet smiled at the engenious idea, after all if they had a village leader on there side then Naruto would have one heck of a better chance of teh rookies success.

"Alright let's go!"

Kiba howled picking up speed, Shino and Akamaru right behind him. Hinata tried to smile but was still troubled.

_Please Gaara, help Naruto he needs you._

They would reach the sand village by night fall.

A/N This wasn't as good I think but I was in a hurry see you all in a week :)


	7. How far will your friends go?

(A/N I know there is spelling but it is late so be nice plz)

Betrayal or Trust ch. 7

The rookies were slightly surprised to see their senseis not trailing them but they didn't want to take the chance of slowing down. Sakura and Sasuke stayed at the head jumping from breanch to branch.

"Sasuke, what's going to happen to us now? Were betraying the village by running."

Sakura asked. She looked behind noticing all the rookies were proably wondering the same thing.

"It seems like everyone is betraying the village lately."

Sasuke smirked. Truth was he didn't know what was going to happen, the only thing he knew for sure was that if they turned back then Naruto is dead.

"Well it would be best just to continue with our planned mission. If the hokage really didn't want us to go she would have sent anbu ninja after us. Instead she sent our sensei's."

Neji stated jumping next to Sasuke. Shikamaru landed next to Sakura.

"Tusnade still wanted us to go on with this mission but was maybe forced to call it off. Which means someone else told her to call it off by threating a war."

All the rookies had the exact same name come into their minds, Seye Hiasha. He must have gone to the hokage and told her call them off or he would contact his village. However now that we have denied and run from our village at least the village won't be blamed...as much.

"Alright teams we split now. Remember why we're doing this...it's for Naruto!"

Sasuke yelled.

"For Naruto!"

All the rookies yelled and split into their teams and took off.

(Hinata POV)

"Gaara-Kazekage please go and help Naruto!"

Hinata cried standing in front of the Sand village's leader. Gaara and his siblings stood before them, shocked. Gaara had his face laying on his hands. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stood before him covered in sand. They hadn't slept at all they had to rush right over.

"How could this have happen to Naruto?"

Temari asked trying to gain control in her voice again. Hinata and Kiba already explained what happened but even though they lived threw what happen it still didn't seem real.

"Man, your village is...so messed up."

Kankuro said slipping his hands in his pockets.

'Hey! Your village isn't know for it perfection!"

Kiba shouted with Akamaru by his side.

"Enough."

Gaara said in a low voice as he stood up from his desk.

"Let us go to the Leaf village, a friend needs me."

Kankuro and Temari smiled at each other as Hinata and Kiba and Shino dropped their shoulders in relief.

"Be warned, I will turn against your village if they kill Naruto. He is the one shinobi in this world I believe is worth all trust and loyalty."

Hinata did not like these words. She was over joyed that Gaara would proably be able to help greatly but the way this was a heading the leaf village would be at war with either the Sand or the Rain village. How could this possibly have a happy ending?

(Naruto POV)

Prison stinks, seriously. However being in prison allows me to obtain information that would be hard to come by. Like this morning I found out that what happened when my friends tried to carry out their mission to help me. I can't believe Kakashi-sensei and the others would do that. When I first found out I was angry, not that they were stopping them from helping me but that out own teachers would even raise against their students. Thankfully my friends stayed with me thru and thru. The bad end of this is that now my friends are looking a treason marks on their records. They won't be counted as runouni ninja but they all will be punished.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have a vistor."

Naruto looked up at his cell and saw a jounin guard at his bars but beside him was Seye Hiasha.

"What are you doing here scum?"

Seye waved the guard off and stared at Naruto with a malious grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are right where you belong. Don't worry you won't be here long..."

Naruto smashed his teeth together.

"In a bout a day or so you'll take your final breath in the executioner's room."

Seye laughed. Naruto jumped to his feet and charged at the youth. However the special seal placed on the bars tossed Naruto on his back. Naruto tried to stumble to back to his feet as the electric current started to fade from his body.

"You...you...I may not be able to get you but my friends will stop you and uncover your lies."

"HA! Your friends try in vain to save you nine-tailed beast. All you tailed beast should have been destroyed as soon as they were sealed in your bodies. At least I'll get to watch your desmise."

Seye laughed again. Naruto smiled and walked up to the bars but careful not to touch them. Seye backed away from the bars and had in uneasy look about Naruto's smile.

"you think you'll beaten me? There is one thing you don't know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next hokage! I believe you fear the beast within me but you have bigger problems, like dealing with me and my friends because we are LEAF ninja and friends. When you deal with one leaf ninja, you deal with the WHOLE village!"

Naruto shouted with pride causing Seye to fall on his butt.

"I don't think so...your village put you in prison..."

He stammered. Naruto continued to laugh.

"No, you put me here. No matter what you think, the Leaf village believes friendship is the most powerful bond us shinobi can have. And you, my lying friend have just ticked off the strongest friendship this village has...the rookies 12."

(A/N How was that?? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work and stuff. PLZ review.)


	8. It was Seye?

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I really have no excuse. Forgive me. ;)**

Betrayal and Trust ch. 8

Sasuke and Sakura landed on a near by tree doing a quick scan of the surrounding area, all was clear. The rookies had gone there ways and taken there assignments. Shikamaru and his team were hidden in the brush.

"Clear."

Sasuke stated. The leaf shinobi jumped onto the dirt road landing in a circle. All examined the terrain.

"This is where the attack took place."

Sakura mumbled. Bending down she examined the red dirt. So much blood was split upon this soil, Sakura almost couldn't believe it. The ground had holes and broken tools everywhere. You could even see where bodies had been killed by the way the blood spatter laid. Sasuke and Shilamaru grouped together has there teammates countinued examining the soil.

"I'm not sure how much evidence we'll find here. The rain shinobi have already been through here, what could we find that they missed?"

Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest. Sasuke placed his hand under his chin going into deep thought. It was true not much could be left after the rain shinobi have searched.

"There is also the chance that if the rain is set on convicting Naruto they might altra the evidence so it is set upon Naruto."

Sasuke spoke sourly. He didn't like this, it was unlike him to act in the moment. This mission wasn't thought all the wat through. Especially if the rain shinobi are set against Naruto.

"Sasuke what are we going to do? The rain shinobi left this place a battlefield so anyone who came would see that only a monster would kill this many in such a volient matter."

"They want everyone to believe Naruto did this, at least all those who know what Naruto is."

Both if them went into deep thought.

"You guys can't be serious!? The rain wants justice. They wouldn't just want to accuse someone, they want to find the real murderer."

Ino spoke in a frantic voice. Ino tried to sound like she believed her own words but no else did.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Why would the rain want to frame Naruto, he never did anything to them."

A moment of silence passed, Sasuke was the first to respond. He shook his head as the sad answer came to him, Shikamaru followed instantly.

"Remember the lord who was killed was Seye's father. Seye is now the new Lord."

Shikamaru cut in.

"As the Lord he has power now, and he has something against Naruto?"

All of them thought about the remark. A almost silence crackling of leaves echoed nut the leaf ninja didn't move, they were being watched. As part of their mission they couldn't be discovered, it was one of the most important parts. Shikamaru held up his index finger, still the rookies acted like they were still deep in thought. A shadow streached across the ground and caught hold of the their spy.

"Now, let's see who has the nerve to spy on us."

Shikamaru pulled the shadow to much of there surprise a young girl came out crying. Not really crying but her eyes were filled with tears has she tried to hold them back with each sniffal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ninja. Please don't tell Lord Seye. I would rather die!"

She cried out wanting to wipe her tears away but was unable to move. Sakura looked at her and turned to Shikamaru.

"Release her."

Everyone looked at her in light shock. Sakura knew what they were thinking.

"She's not a shinobi. Look at her."

Everyone scanned the young girl in front of them. Her long blonde hair was notted and messy in it's long braid. Her clothes were rags and she had no shoes. She was dirty and had bruises on her arms, legs and face.

"Shikamaru release her now!"

Sakura echoing much like Tusnade's own voice. Shikamaru nodded and withdrew his shadow, the girl collasped into Sakura's arms.

"What are we going to do with this girl? She knows we're ninja."

Ino sighed. None have really considered what would happen if they had to use their own ninjutus against someone who wasn't a ninja. At least their regular clothes worked for the time being.

"I know! We can just tie her up and come back for her when the misson is done."

Chouji cheered crumbling his empty bag of chips. The clung to Sakura and gasped with fear, surprising to everyone Sasuke responded first and smacked Chouji on his head.

"Do you really want to add assult to our problems. We're here to disprove that arrogant spoiled lord, we don't need to be harassing inoccent people."

The weeping girl nearly jumped out of Sakura's arms sending an alarm on the rookies.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be talking about Lord Seye would you?"

Each of them eyed the girl curiously and nodded. She continued.

"Are you talking about the...massacare.."

Her voice trembled slightly. The rookies remained silent.

"Then you guys are from the village where Lord Seye went. Don't worry I know your ninja didn't kill my Lord."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Sasuke snapped. Sakura shot him a warning glance. The girl remained silent has she pulled away from them and pressed her hand into the bloodied dirt. She was crying again.

"I saw the attack, Lord Seye killed our ninja, Lord Seye killed his father, Lord Seye is gulity."

Sasuke didn't waste any time, he reached up and to the radio around his neck and spoke with much confidence.

"Rookies...what do you think Naruto will do when we get him out of prison, eat ramen or kick Seye's butt?"

All rookies with a radio understood, things were going there way and Seye was going down.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is Lee's team head to the depths of the rain country and find disturbing and sorrowful evidence that may work **_**against**_** naruto. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Naruto is guilty?

Betrayal or Trust

ch. 9

Lee and his team sucessfully made it into the Rain country when they had recieved Sasuke's transmission. Lee cheered. Neji and Tenten quickly jumped Lee. Unfornately the town's people looked over at all the sudden comotion.

"Sorry, please return to your business."

Tenten said nervously as Neji kept his hand over Lee's mouth. As soon as every one turned away Lee found both his teammates glaring at him.

"Lee in case you have forgotten, were undercover. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves."

Neji chided drawing his teammates into the near by ally. The team looked over at the town's tallest hill, there stood Seye's mansion, the Lord's mansion.

"Tenten I think you should go check us in to a hotel. After that we'll all walk around the village gathering what information we can on this Seye guy."

Tenten and Lee nodded. Neji casually placed his hands in his pockets and headed down the busy streets. Thoughts went through where would be the best place to pick up information. Just as Neji was passing mansion guards walked into a sake hut. He followed. Neji picked a place rather close to the back room the guards had his appeared behind. Activating his 'evil eye' the clear image of the guards in the next room formed. Neji smiled. He found just what he wanted.

Tenten found the second closest hotel to the mansion and was happy to hear that rooms were a available.

"Hello there Miss. Are you interested in getting a room."

An elderly woman at the front table asked.

"Yes, I just need one large room please."

Tenten pulled out her wallet as the old woman opened up the registration book.

"I'm afraid are only extra large room is our honeymoon sweet."

Tenten winced nervously, but Neji had given her orders and they didn't have enough money to get two normal rooms.

"That's fine."

The old woman smiled.

"I'm sure you and your company will find it comfortable."

Tenten smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, we will. Thank you."

Tenten accepted the key. Before she left Tenten asked where the best spot for elderly women to be around, Tenten claimed she was looking for someone. When really elderly women were always ful of information and gossip.

"Oh I know. I go there all the time. The flower shop at the end of the main road, its right by the Lord's mansion."

Teneten thanked her the words '_perfect_' crossing her mind.

Lee was awkwardly walking around the village, there was two things he wasn't use to. One, that he wasn't running across roof tops and showing of his youth like strenght. The other, was the fact he was being stalked by little girls. Since he departed from his teammates three little girls have been following him. Giggling and smiling. each time he turned around they would stare, not even try to hide from him. Finally the giggling was too much.

"Why are you three following me?"

He asked directly feeling exhausted. The three browned headed girls laughed.

"Because mister, you're really cute."

They laughed, while Lee fell on his back.

"Ex...excuse me?"

He studdered. The continued laughing.

"You remind us of our puppy, and garden snake, and my hairy catapillar."

Each one of them said. Lee fell over again. The one time females call him cute it's because he reminds them of there pets.

"Please leave me be, I have an assignment to be doing and do not need any distractions."

Lee said in a polite voice, the girls gathered tears in their eyes.

"You sound just like mama. She says that too because she's always working in the mansion. She's the Lord's main maid and is always busy."

They cried, Lee froze in his tracks.

"Wait, your mother works in the manor?"

They nodded. Lee smile stretched across his face and wrapped his arms around the girls shoulder.

"Forgive me, I should have listen to you all from the beginning for we all have youth and it's power running through out veins. How about you tell me all about you life in the manor over curry."

The girls looked between each other and smiled. Each one grabbed one of Lee's arm and dragged him away.

Tenten was happy to that she picked up on some useful information about the deceased lord. She and Neji met outside the hotel.

"Tenten did you find out anything?"

Tenten nodded.

"Yeah all lot of useful things. You?"

Neji too nodded.

"We should go inside."

Neji slide the door open for Tenten, unfornately the lady who rented the room was still at the desk.

"Oh miss I was wandering when you would return, it's nearly dark-"

The elderly lady froze, her eyes completly focused on Neji, scanning him from head to toe.

"Why miss, no wonder you accepted the honeymoon sweet, he's a handsome one."

Neji tensed unsure what the lady meant, while Tenten was turning bright red.

"No, no it's not like that...yes were together but not..uh..like that...um..."

Her words were falling apart and the old woman's eyes glittered with amusement.

"No need to be embrassed darling, I was young once. I know how you feel. Don't worry the nervous are always there the first time."

The old woman winked as Tenten grabbed Neji and started dragging him away but not soon enough to hear the old woman's last comment.

"Try not to make too much racket...for the sake of the other guests, please."

She was snickering as they hurried away. Tenten Nearly threw Neji in the room right as Lee jumped through the window. She quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"Is something wrong Tenten?"

Lee asked noticing Tenten's flushed face. Tenten whacked him on his head.

"NO! EVRYTHING IS FINE!"

Neji turned away until his own slight pink cheeks cooled. He cleared his throat.

"Let's do a report."

The prepared their room and then gather together.

"Tenten you go first."

Neji said, Tenten agreed,

"Well what I gathered was mostly about the late lord. The older generartion was quite fond of him. They said he was a just man and a good leader. They were heartbroken when they heard of his death. Not to mention their furious about the murder and want to hunt down whose responsible. Unfornately word has gotten around that the murderer belongs the the leaf village. Other than that not to much more."

Lee was next.

"My sources are more about the new lord, Seye. Ever since he had become the Lord everyone has become frighten, Mr. Seye is known for his temper. The main maid of the house says he has been over aggressive since he was about eight or so. Even before he was lord he would travel around to many different countries. Here's the important part, he was hunting for carriers of the tailed beasts."

Neji and Tenten tensed. So there was a connection with Seye and the tailed beasts, and Naruto was caught in the middle.

"The information I obtained was just formation and times of guard change at the manor tonight, so that is our next stop. We'll rest for a few hours and then make our move and go deep into out Mr. Hiasha's life."

Right before Neji and Tenten got up Lee mumbled something.

"Neji, I also found something else. It was more of a rumor people believe but I think it can explain what happen at the fight...but if this proves to be true it could mean _deadly_ consquences for Naruto."

The whole room went slient, Lee clutched his fists tighter.

"The rumor is that Seye has a jutus that can paralyz and hold a jinchuuriki. The thing is if it isn't done right then the beast can be released. I believe Seye while on his journeys found put about Naruto and while Naruto was fighting he proably announced his name. Seye must have recongized it and tried the jutus."

"Lee how is that bad. If that is true then Naruto would be inoccent and Seye would be to blame."

Lee shook his head.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. You see this jutus if performed correctly, kills the carrier. Since Naruto is still alive Seye must not have done it right, this jutus also cause unimagineable pain. If Naruto was being tortured through this jutus he could have let the beast loose to make it stop throught revenge. He took the chance to let the beast go no matter the consquences, which were the deaths of the Rain shinobi and Lord. Which would make Naruto responisble because he was never to let even the tinyest part of the nine tails loose."

"I still don't understand Lee."

Tenten said, Neji agreed.

"Since Naruto for that moment released to nine-tail fox he took on the responsible of what it would do. And it killed the shinobi and Lord."

Lee's voice was full of regrete, like the very words he was saying was a deep thread of betrayal.

"If this was true why didn't he kill Seye?"

"It takes a while for the jutus to allow movement to the beast, when Seye noticed the jutus had failed he must have ran, knowing what would have been unleashed. The point is Naruto wasn't killed and could have been able to stop the assult but if his anger was so passinate with the fox's chakra then..."

Another moment of silent passed, each one trying to understand what was being told. Neji put the final piece of the puzzle together.

"Then Naruto for that moment, became the fox and murdered those people. Which would make him gulity, which would make him...dead."

Tenten touched her lip in shock and fear, Lee dropped his head to the earth. While Neji reached for the radio, hopefully the rookies would get this the first time because he knew he wouldn't be able to say it twice.

"Naruto has always over come his curse, now he is becoming the curse."

There goal was to prove Naruto's inoccence but how can you prove a false statement. Naruto was resonsible. Even if Seye had started the reaction, naruto didn't stop his anger, he killed. He had blood on his hands, justice had to be met. The question running through their minds was the same. How were they suppose to tell their friend, the most loyal ninja in all of the Leaf village, he needs to be punished for his crimes?

"Let's head to the mansion, we'll still look around. No matter how helpless."

Neji ordered and headed for the window.

A/N

PlZ review!!!! Tell me what you think, it's getting compliacated.

Next Chapter:

Gaara shows up at the leaf, Sasuke's team talks to the little girl they found, and Neji's team find out whether Seye's jutus is fact or fiction.


	10. Can we handle the truth?

A/N Sorry this is a very long chapter. Review plz

Betrayal or Trust

ch. 10

Sasuke POV

"Alright, if were going to get to the bottom of this I think it would be better if we weren't standing in the middle of the road."

I said, looking from one teammate to the next. They all nodded their heads, the small girl jumped up.

"Oh, oh. We can go to my house. It's not far."

She grabbed my hand and Sakura's pulling us into the woods. Team ten followed.

Gaara's POV

My siblings were on my sides as I walked up to Konoha's village gates.

"Who goes there? State your business?"

I saw a leaf ninja on the watch tower call down. Kankuro yelled up angrily.

"How dare you show such little respect for the Kazekage of the Sand!"

I could see the guard flinch and immedialty appear in front of us, his face tense and shocked.

"Lord Kazekage...I'm so sorry...I just-"

"Quit babbling you bafoon. Gaara-kazekage as very important business to discuss with your Lady Hokage."

The ninja proably no more than a chunin was frozen in place his eyes jumping from my brother and sister, anywhere but where I stood.

"Idiot! Open let us in!"

Temari yelled reaching for her fan on her back.

"Yes, ma'am."

He almost stubbled over his feet but hurried to open the gate. We walked into the village leaving a very frieghten shinobi againt the wall. It didn't take too long for us to reach the hokage tower. We meet the Hokage's assistant as we entered.

"Lord Kazekaga!?"

Shizune flipped through her clipboard frantically.

"Were we expecting you?"

I nodded my head.

"No."

I plainly said. Her eyes looked from her board to us again, finally she sighed.

"Come Lady Tusnade will be overjoyed to see you lord Gaara."

We followed her, I kept my arms crossed across my chest. My mind completly focused on what I was going to say.

"Right through here."

She open the door for us. I saw Tusande leaning against her hands looking down at the pile of paper work. When she looked up she was heavily surprised to see us walking into the room.

"Gaara? Shizune, were we-"

"No my lady, this is an unexpected visit."

Tusnade stood. Her musceles tensed as she stood before us, she sighed heavily.

"Gaara there is only one reason you would come without noticethis is about... Naruto."

Shizune nearly jumped and clutched her clipboard to her chest, I nodded.

"Gaara, I know that you and Naruto-"

"How could you lock up that little squirt!"

Kankuro yelled taking a step forward.

"Look I had no choice-"

"No choice!? You're the hokage, no one could force you!"

Temari sounded even more angry than my brother, Tusnade was still completely focused on me. My eyes peered to the door just as Tusnades' had. The door swung open and there stood a foreign youth, his headband read Rain Country.

"Mr. Hiasha I'm in a private meeting."

Tusnade said in a rather angered voice. I turned my back to the Leaf Hokage and faced the rain shinobi.

"You're Seye Hiasha."

I stated frankly, the youth cracked a smile and raised his eyebrow.

"And you're Gaara of the Sand."

He almost laughed as he said my name, my face remained composed, unlike my siblings.

"You punk. You'll give Gaara respect."

My brother warned. I placed my hand up silencing them both.

"You're the one who accused Naruto of murder. I don't know who you think you are but Naruto Uzamaki would never do this, and unless you want the rage of the sand on your head you better find better evidence."

"Ha! You command me!? You're just like that Naruto, a simple beast carrier. I've heard about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you deserve to die just like he will."

Seye's snickered was cut short when sand surrounded him binding against his arms and legs.

"What the-"

Seye tried to pull away from the sand but it held him. He looked up at me, his eyes, fearful.

"You are a coward, I should kill you right now."

I lifted my arm and formed my hand into a tight fist. I could invision his blood flying onto the walls. In all truths I hadn't had this desire to kill anyone since I was lost years ago, when I first fought Naruto.

"Enough Gaara!"

Tusnade walked over and released the sand surrounding the youth. Seye fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Gaara if I have to order you to leave this village I will."

She warned. My face composed, my arm dropping down to my side. I inhaled and walked past Tusnade and Hiasha.

"Where are you going Gaara?"

Tusnade asked letting me pass, I out my hand up telling Temari and Kankuro to remain here.

"Before I talk to you any farther I am going to go visit Naruto."

Tusnade hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break him out if that's your concern. I just need to talk to him. After all he is my fellow carrier of a tailed beasts."

I walked out.

Sasuke POV

It didn't take long for us to reach a rather small hut a small distance from the road. The small girl kept a firm grip on mine and Sakura's hand.

"This is where you live?"

Sakura said with utter shock and pity. I didn't say anthing as she lead us inside.

"Where are your parents?"

Ino asked her fingers interwined with Shikamaru's. Chouji was digging through his bag looking for something to help settle his stomach.

"Oh, my parents died a few years ago when I was like six or seven."

The girl just smiled as we stepped into the one room home. She scurried over to the fireplace and began heating up tea.

"How old are you exactly? And your name?"

Shikamaru asked as Ino pulled away to help her with the tea.

"I'm 10, and my name is Nina."

"You're ten and living on your own!"  
Sakura gasped, covering her mouth. We all sat down at the rather small table as she poured each of us tea.

"Look we have a mission, you need to tell us what you know."  
I said as she placed herself between Sakura and I. She sighed looking down at the smoking tea.

"Lord Seye did kill our people and Lord Misho."

"Tell the story from the beginning."

I ordered, Sakura gave me a disapproving look. I sighed.

"Please tell us."

"I was gathering berries so make myself a special treat for myself tonight when I stumbled almost into the main road. I Heard fighting and when I arrived I saw our own ninja fighting against a yellow haired guy in an odd looking jumpsuit."

We all gathered that was Naruto.

"I kept watching, I had never seen ninjas really fight before. Suddenly the leaf ninja, you guys said his name was Naruto? Well he cloned his self by like twenty or something. There was too many to count. Well he took out all of our shinobi in mintues I was very impressed. But he shortly passed out on the ground then..."

Nina quivered and pressed up against Sakura.

Nina POV (past)

"What the?"

Lord Misho said staring at the unconsious bodies of his shinobi.

"good heavens!"

Lord Misho approached the exhausted teen on the ground, heavily breathing.

'This one boy did all of this. Son? Hey are you awake kid."

Lord Misho poked Naruto lying on his back. Grunting sounded behind him, Lord Misho turned to see his captain regaining consisious.

"Man that kid packs a wallop."

Lord Misho laughed.

"Well Tenchi is this kid dangerous, if he is then I'm going to have to get better ninja body guards."

"No sir, he's strong. I don't believe he wants to kill us, he would have by now if he wanted to."

"Then why was there a fight?"

"Well...sir."

Tenchi blushed a little.

"We kinda started it when we saw it on the road, he wouldn't leave the road when ordered and I guess we acted a little edgy. He annouced he was Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well we can't leave him here, we should carry him with us in my carriage. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

Naruto's body twitched.

"Oh, is he awake. Son are you coming to..."

Lord Misho bent over examining Naruto, instantly Naruto's eyes popped open, they were the eyes of beast, blood red.

"What the devil!"

Lord Misho yelled jumping back and falling on his butt.

"Get...away from...me"

Naruto's voice echoed. He sloppyily got to his feet, his hair and face altering. Naruto grabbed his head grumbling in pain.

"P..ain...where is...all this pain..."

Lord Misho looked back at Naruto as his captain stepped in front of him.

"He's a tailed beast."

"What did you say sir?"

Red chakra began evaporating from Naruto's body.

"What is happening to me...where is this...pain..coming from..."

"Pain? Son! What kinda of pain? Are you a tailed beast!"

Misho asked franically. Naruto looked over at him, his eyes changing from normal to beast like.

"Nine-tails..."

Misho watched in horror has Naruto stumbled around clutching his head.

"The nine-tails beast! Sir what do we do!"

"He's feeling unimaginable pain right now, but only two people know the jutus to erupted a beast until it comes out...it couldn't be."

Lord Misho looked around frantically.

"Seye..."

Lord Misho whispered turning back to the animal before him.

Gaara's POV

The leaf shinobi didn't object much as I entered the prison I even gave up my sand gorde willingly. I was disgusted at the cell they put Naruto in, I did have to fight my will, to set him free.

"Gaara! Whoa is that you!?"

Naruo asked as he ran over to the bars. His hands were bound with seals and his face had dry blood and bruises.

"Naruto."

Naruto let a gaint smile cover his face.

"The Huuyga girl and her team came to me and my siblings in the Sand village."

"Gaara you know you can't break me out-I don't want you to."

"Naruto-if they kill you...I'm going to withdraw our treaty with Konoha."

"You can't!"

Naruto yelled pushing against the bars.

"Gaara, the leaf isn't to punish...no one is."

Naruto turned his back to me and slid down the bars to the ground.

"If I die Gaara. Just forget me. Don't punish the village I love."

"How can you say that Naruto. Look where you are, look who put you here."

It surprised me when Naruto bowed his head.

"I did. Gaara, it coming back to me little by little. You know as well as me how powerful the beasts are. I remember feeling the fox's chakra, when I came back to my senses...I told Tusnade when I left, the Rain shinobi were alive...I lied. They were dead."

"That doesn't mean the fault lies with you. I know what killing and being a monster is Naruto-that is something you could never be."

"Gaara, I love this village like you love the yours. I killed them Gaara. I've already confessed to Tusnade and gave up my right to a trial..."

"What are you talking about..."

"I deserve something worse than death for killing innocent people. At least tomorrow at five o'clock I can pay for my crimes."

My eyes grew wide with realization and shock.

"No! This isn't right Naruto. At least wait for the rest of your friends to come back and see what they have found!"

"No Gaara. How am I suppose to handle it when they come back with the evidence that concludes what I did."

"It might not-..."

"No Gaara. I know what I did. Its best this way, I don't want the people I love to see me when I die. I don't want them here."

"Naruto..."

"I'm sorry Gaara, but you're one of those people too, you and your siblings should leave."

I was about to arguing again when Naruto lifted his hand and told me to leave, for some reason I couldn't object.

"Naruto..."

I whispered as I walked away, but not for good.

**A/N **

**Man that was a wok out writing this...please review. I hope your not too confused.**


	11. decsion

A/N Sorry I haven't written in a while...The next

chapter will be the last, thank goodness I'm nearly

finished. This is going to be a very long chapter.

WARNING!!!! (That's all I'm saying)

Betrayal or Trust

ch. 11

Sakura' POV

I looked over at my comrades, horror covering my face

as Nina described the gory animal like way Naruto

killed and mauled the Rain shinobi and lord. My

stomach was turning, as my hand covered my mouth in

disgust.

"When the blond haired boy finished off the last

unconscious shinobi he clutched his head again in pain

then collapsed. I was terrified, that's when I saw

Lord Seye appeared. He cautiously walked towards

Naruto."

We all could see Nina was trembling from the mere

memory.

"I thought Lord Seye was crazy but then he started

doing strange hand signs, Naruto cried out in more

pain while on the ground. Then Lord Seye smiled as he

looked down at our dead shinobi and walked in the

direction out of the country."

"What about Naruto? What happen to him next?"

Shikamaru asked in a frantic voice.

"I was too scared to leave, but it didn't take long

for Naruto to wake up. But when he did he was odd. He

moved like he had no control over his body. He was

mumbling about his head and that everything was

spinning. Then...he saw the massacre. He stumbled back

again grabbing his head still mumbling, and started in

the same direction as Lord Seye."

I knew Nina had, had enough, I pulled her onto my lap

and held her against my chest for a few moments has my

teammates were still processing the horror story told

to them. Thankfully Nina obeyed when I told her to

take a drink of her tea which I placed a sleeping

powder in so she could rest and we could talk.

"That was the most awful story I've ever heard...to

think Naruto...capable of that..."

Ino bit into her lower lip and stared into her tea.

Chouji couldn't say anything except that he had lost

his appetite which said enough.

"Sasuke...what are we going to do? Is...is Naruto

still responsible?"

I asked rocking Nina in my arms.

"No."

Shikamaru jumped in immediately.

"Shikamaru's right. Naruto may have slited their

blood with his own hands but he is innocent. Seye is

the culprit. Think of it if Naruto was a kunai.

Techianally its the kunai that kills people but it the

shinobi carrying it that is taking the life."

"So what do we do from here?"

"We take the girl and return to the village."

Shikamaru answered as we all raised. Chouji agreed to

carry Nina as we all ran from the house and into the

surrounding forest.

TenTen's POV

"Lee! Neji! We have to get out of here!"

I yelled as the alarm got louder and more guards began

appearing. Tonight we had infiltrated Lord Seye's

mansion. What we found was more than enough in the

disturbing section. Unfornatetly the three girl's

mother had discovered us when she found her daughters

acting oddly. Right in the middle of our discovery of

Seye's past guards are rushing from everywhere. We

also have to remember that we're undercover and can't

reveal were from Konoha.

"TenTen watch out!"

I jumped out of the way as a spear flew to the spot I

was standing. Neji, Lee and me were rushing across the

mansions roof.

"We must return to the village and talk to Lady

Tusnade!"

Lee yelled kicking one ninja off the roof. Neji ran a

short distance in front of us blocking all kunai

coming towards us.

"We have more to worry about then going straight to

the hokage."

Neji said while hitting away battle needles.

"What are you talking about? We need to get out

information straight to Lady Hokage!" Lee

shouted back, thankfully kicking away a ninja that

tried to jump me from behind.

"Think what we discovered, Seye is extremely

dangerous if he gets near Naruto again, we're all at

risk, but then Naruto is..."

Though we were in the middle of battle both Lee and I

dropped our heads in sorrow. Seye hates Naruto more

than anyone understood. The chance Seye would use

Naruto against us was slim, what Seye wanted was to

make Naruto suffer in the most unimaginable way. Seye

was out for revenge.

"To think he would go so far...filled with so much

hatred."

I whispered as we ended out of town and towards the

boarders.

Shizune POV

Lady Tusnade and I stand in front of Naruto's cell, no

one speaks. Naruto is leaning against the bars staring

at the ground.

"Naruto...are you sure about this...a trial would.."

"No granny Tusnade. I've made up my mind. I've told

you what I've done...I deserve to die..."

"NO NARUTO!"

Tusnade yelled. Naruto and I jumped.

"This isn't right Naruto! Why are you doing this!

You're not the person who would kill someone! Even

with the nine-tails sealed in you!..."

Tusnade bit her lip, I could tell she was trying to

keep herself in check.

"Naruto...listen to lady Tusnade, we're all trying to

help...why are you so willing to die?"

I asked wrapping my fingers around the bars, oddly a

faint smile turned up slightly.

"The nine-tailed fox...I hate it...just like

Seye...but I am its keeper. The moment I stopped was

the moment I lost everything..."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

We all jumped as Konohamaru was walking up behind us.

We were all surprised to see the young genin. Naruto

stood up straight and stared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had...to talk to you."

Naruto shook in head.

"Konohamaru, this is adult business. Its not meant

for kids.."

"Shut up! Stop trying to act cool in front of me! I

don't know everything but I know what's happening at

five o'clock today! Everyone does! How could you!?"

Tusande and I stepped aside and allowed Konohamaru

step up to the cell.

"What about becoming HOKAGE! You're dream boss! What

about your dream!?"

He yelled banging on the cell. Naruto dealt down so he

was at eye level.

"Konohamaru, you're right. I made a promise and a

shinobi never goes back on his word. That's why I have

a favor to ask you Konohamaru...will you become

hokage for me?"

The air was sucked out of the room instantly, I could

see tears swelling in the young ninja's eyes.

"I can't boss, because I won't have too, you will

become hokage."

"No Konohamaru...but you can for me. You'll be just

like your grandfather, even better I bet."

Konohamaru wiped his eyes but it didn't do much good

those wiped away were easily replaced. Naruto pressed

his forehead against the bars and closed his eyes.

"You want to be a monster?"

Konohamaru pressed his forehead against the bars,

mirroring Naruto.

"No...I want to be a hero and a man who can help

anyone and who never gives up...I want to be like

you."

Naruto sighed and looked back up at Lady Tusande.

"Granny, I'm done. I'm not changing my mind, please

leave. All of you."

Lady Tusnade nodded and placed her hands on

Konohamaru's shoulders but he wouldn't release his

hands from the bars.

"NO! I won't leave you! Naruto!"

Tusnade had to pull him off but he continued to scream

as we dragged him away.

"NO! Naruto! I still believe in you! Naruto I believe

in you!"

I wonder if Lady Tusande or Konohamaru saw the single

river of tears roll down Naruto's face.

Kakashi POV

I haven't slept in days, not since all of our students

left. I've gone to see Naruto several times. We mostly

just talk about old memories and I'll bring him ramen.

I've tried talking to him about what happened but he

refuses to talk about it, just as he now refuses to

have any visitors.

"What have I done...why can't I protect any of my

students..."

I walked towards the MIA stone and think of all those

I failed.

"Obito...I failed you just as I failed Naruto..."

I grazed my hand crossed the surface feeling betrayal

drip off me. Naruto was going to be executed tonight

and I would have to be there, that was custom with

those who had students who became traitors. How can I

just watch as they kill him? My gaze changed direction

and landed on the hokage mountain.

"I'm sorry sensei...I also failed you.

Minato-sensei...the most important thing you left

behind and in my care...I'm sorry."

I dropped my face to the ground.

"Your son is going die."

"Kakashi."

Jiraiya appeared behind me.

"We have to be witnesses so you need to prepare."

"I know...how can we do this...?"

"Kakashi, I think of Naruto as my own grandson. The

thought of saving him myself is always present in my

mind, what stops me is that he expects me to live on

for the village he loves, to follow it rules."

"Even if it means watching the person who loves this

village the most me murdered?"

"I have no answers, I'm just trying to serve and save

Naruto, but right now we are bound to his desires."

As we continued back onto the depths of the city

Jiraiya stopped me again this time a smile on his

face.

"We may not be able to do anything but Naruto has

helped a lot of people, did he never think they

wouldn't return the favor?"

Jiraiya pointed and I became amazed. Flooding the

village was people, familiar faces, leading them was

Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

Naruto's POV

The word quickly got to me about Hinata and her team

bringing back people who could help me..but that was

foolish. In my mind all I see are the corpses of the

people I killed, how I was used like a tool. I have

always been able to somehow restrain the fox but this

time I didn't even know what was going on...and

because of that...I finally realized that next time it

might no be foreign shinobi but those I care about,

those I love.

"Guards!"

I called. Two leaf shinobi appeared sad looks on their

faces.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I don't want to wait any longer...please stop my

suffering...end my life..."

I could see the uneasy looks on their faces, that when

got angry.

"You fools if you don't kill me now then you're all

doomed! I'm losing control of the fox! Hurry go get

the Hokage and kill me!"

They instantly became frighten and ran back down the

hall. I bowed my head...this was one of the few times

I lied...I was in complete control but I can't stay

like this...I can't have those I love here when I finally...die.

A/N:

Please review.


	12. puzzle pieces

Betrayal or Trust

Ch. 12

Sakura POV

We were a day ahead of what we planned, what we didn't

plan was running into Tenten, Neji and Lee near the boarders.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!"

I called out. The whole team stopped and waited for us

to catch up. I wasn't the only one who noticed their anxious looks as they waited impatiently.

"What's up? You guys find anything?"

I asked. Lee was quick to answer.

"Yes!...but we must hurry."

"Why?"

Sasuke asked. The rest of my team shared glances with

each other. Tenten exhaled, her eyes wild with nerves.

"We found out all about our Lord Seye."

I looked over at Sasuke who looked like he was sharing

a silent conversation with Neji and it was beginning

to make me nervous how angry Sasuke was becoming.

Tenten didn't seem to notice but continued to explain.

"Apparently Seye had an older sister."

"An older sister?"

"Impossible-"

Shikamaru mentioned. Ino stepped aside allowing him to

speak directly to Tenten.

"I've done a minor background check on Seye and his family before we left for this mission, something has simple as siblings would have appeared...there was no record of Seye having any siblings...he was an only

child."

Lee nodded negatively.

"I am afraid not Shikamaru. Seye's older sister died when he was very young and no one in the village even knew about her...the only ones that did were Seye's family and a few higher up officials. Her name was Serenity."

"Why did Seye's family hide her?"

I asked readjusting Nina on my back. Tenten looked

from Lee and Neji. Neji nodded then spoke.

"We discovered that Seye's father didn't want anyone to know of his daughter, because he didn't want a daughter. In the land hidden in the Rain the legacy of Lordship passes from father to son. Now Seye's parents were already rather old so they feared they wouldn't have any children of their own."

Ino made some sort gasping sound.

"So when Serenity was born their father was upset

because she was a girl. But that still doesn't explain

anything about Seye."

Neji continued.

"Well when Serenity was two the Lord and his wife had another child...Seye. They believed it to be a

miracle...This is where Seye comes in. Serenity was

the shame of her family so they never told anyone

about her and kept her locked in the manor. Her only

friend was her brother, they were close. But when

Serenity was 7 and Seye was 5 the village faced a

problem."

We were all on edge listening to every word trying to

make the connection.

"You see the village was attacked be a tailed beast."

We all grew big eyes and our lungs burned. I was the

first to grasp some sort of breath.

"You're saying that Seye's father... "

"Yeah, he never even liked his daughter, always angry at her for being the eldest child. The village knew of a way to control the beasts...Serenity would do anything to try and please her father. They sealed the beast within her but the Lord didn't follow the procedure correctly. Slowly as years went by Serenity was losing her mind. She would throw tantrums and destroy things yelling about the demon talking to her. Seye was the only thing to calm her down, she died a few years later. Seye was 14, when she died apparently Seye changed also."

"How did he changed?"

I asked in a meek voice.

"Before his sister died, Seye was loved by everyone. He would play around and play with others. He would be a regular kid, but when Serenity did died he

changed. He became cold and distant to everyone. They

say he would argue with his parents non-stop and he

would verbally attack anyone who talked about Serenity. He began studying ninjutsu...mostly about the tailed beasts."

The switched was slowly clicking in our minds. Sasuke

regrouped us all again.

"So he developed grudge against his father and tailed beasts, then somehow he found out about Naruto and set his revenge into motion……… We can figure this out later we have to get back to the village... we have enough to clear Naruto but we still are working against time let's move."

Sasuke ordered and we all took off running towards the

village.

Naruto POV

They put more sealing spells on my hands and legs as

they escorted me to the center of Konoha's prison.

Kakashi-sensei and pervy sage at my sides, neither of

them said anything; Jriaiya merely placed a hand on

my shoulder and tried to smile, Kakashi couldn't look

at me, I told him I won't hold it against him...he

turned his head away briefly.

"Naruto..."

I looked at Kakashi-sensei from the corner of my eye.

"Sensei, thanks for what you've done for me...I'm

sorry I gave you so much trouble as a gennin."

I smiled sourly; Kakashi nodded his head and looked at

me, his eye looked aged and tired.

"Naurto...you were the best student I ever had...I

would never replace or change the times we had...I

wish I could protect you..."

Jriaiya sighed no longer trying to act happy.

"Naruto I've seen genius before but you too are the best student I have ever had also."

Kakashi looked at the older ninja briefly, what

Jriaiya had just said meant alot though Naruto didn't

know that Jriaiya was taught the most gifted ninja the

village has ever seen at least before Naruto came

along.

We walked what felt like forever but then Granny

Tusnade came into view, along with Seye who had a

surprising frown on his face.

"Granny Tusnade..."

I looked around surprised to see that the room was

empty besides Shizune, Tusnade and Seye.

"Where is everyone...guards...?"

Granny Tusnade shook her head.

"Naruto we know the kyuubi isn't out of

control...there is no need for anyone to witness this

who doesn't have to...you can still change your

mind..."

"No, Granny Tusnade! We have to do this

now...please."

I begged. Jriaiya, Kakashi, Tusande looked at each other before ,my sensei's escorted me to ring of seals

marked on the floor. Kakashi easily recognized it as

the seals he used to seal the curse mark on Sasuke

only far more deadly.

I kneeled down in the center of the seals and pulled

off my shirt as both my sensei's bit their thumbs and

put blood seals down my arms. I knew this would be

painful but I had to worry about keeping the kyuubi

at bay so he wouldn't intervene as we died...I know he

isn't so keen on the idea of death.

"Shizune go and give the message to the guards

outside."

Shizune looked nervous and on the brink of tears but

she obeyed.

"How long?"

I asked not looking up at the adults. Tusnade sighed.

"I'm not sure, it ranges from person to person...the pain..."

"I know.-I'm ready."

I said as I closed my eyes...maybe for the last time.

Sakura POV

We rushed in to the village out of breath.

"What's going on? Where did all these people come

from?"

I recognized tons of people from missions I had been on with Naruto. People from the Sand, Mist, Tea so many, it took my breath away. I gasped loudly as Sasuke and the rest of the group

looking around, Lee pointed out loudly.

"Look there's Hinata, Kiba and Shino."

We all looked up. Hinata had an arm around Kiba's

shoulder who was whispering to her, Shino trailed

behind never bothering to look up.

"Hinata!"

Kiba and his team walked up to us but before they

could say anything, Hinata threw herself into my

arms, luckily Ino behind me caught Nina who was still

fast asleep.

"Hinata?"

"He's gone..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto...he's gone...they killed him!

I looked down at Hinata's face, drowning in tears, my

eyes followed...Naruto was gone...dead.


	13. What you choose to be

A/N The final Chapter!!!!!!

Betrayal or Trust

Ch. 13

Sakura POV

Hinata managed to lift herself out of my arms just in time to collapse into Kiba's, while I turned and collapsed into Sasuke's, Naruto's name pouring out of my mouth. I looked up at Sasuke, and surprised to see he was hurt and angry.

"Sasuke…how did this happen?"

I cried, I could feel Sasuke's hands turn into fists on my back.

"They won't get away with this…"

I looked up at Sasuke again and became frighten when I saw his sharringan was active, but I was having the same idea has him. I pulled myself away and slipped on my black gloves.

"If one member of team seven goes…"

"We all go."

Sasuke finished and the two of us dashed off leaving our friends behind us. It wasn't too hard getting past the jounin established at the entrance. We didn't care anymore; we were going to die anyway.

We arrived at the sealing room to find Kakashi and Jriaiya standing outside the sealing room. We stopped and stared. If I could have believed that I could feel more hatred for Kakashi-sensei then I did the day we left I wouldn't have believed it. But there he was, standing looking us in the eye.

"You where there…you were watching it…"

The words were almost impossible to get out. Sasuke was standing next to me his fists clenching and cutting into his hands.

"Jriaiya and I are the ones who performed the seal."

I was surprised I was one, who charged instead of Sasuke, or maybe I just beat him to it, but Kakashi-sensei didn't stop when I punched his face in, though he did block to the point I didn't crush his skull. Jriaiya immediately pushed me back allowing Sasuke to grab my arm but that didn't stop my mouth.

"How could you Kakashi-sensei! How could you betray Naruto! If I get my hands on you I swear I'll kill you!"

I was crying again has Sasuke held me back.

"Naruto is inside."

Jriaiya and Kakasho stepped aside. Sasuke and I rushed by them but didn't get far, we both froze. There on the ground was Naruto's body; he had no shirt on as he lay on his back.

"Naruto!"

I cried and ran to him. I fell down beside him and lifted him into my arms.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! Please!"

I shook Naruto trying my hardest to try and wake him. Sasuke stood next to me staring down at Naruto, I couldn't see his face.

"Naruto! No! This wasn't your fault! It was Seye he did this!"

"I hardly see why I am responsible for the nine-tailed fox actions."

Sasuke and I looked over our shoulders, tears rolling down my face.

"You did all this! You killed your father because of what he did to your sister!"

"Don't you ever talk about my sister you stupid girl!"

Seye shouted back.

"That nine-tailed fox deserved what he got. Why should he get to live a happy life when Serenity had to suffer and be hated by everyone in her life…"

Seye couldn't his sentence because out of nowhere Sasuke disappeared and reappeared clutching Seye's throat against a wall.

"You are no longer allowed to talk about my best friend. You have no idea how much he suffered. Naruto…the nine-tailed fox, the most hated of all the tailed beasts knew what the very defition on hatred. He lived it all his life and only just recently just found something to live for. Yes your sister suffered but I grantee Naruto suffered more. He never had anyone love him…."

Sasuke tighten his grip on the young Lord's throat.

"Your sister at least had you."

Seye coughed trying to gain some air in his lungs.

"Even…if I hadn't been…the one…to control him…it is the fate of ….all carriers…to die alone…if he hadn't died now….he would have died alone…soon enough…."

I thought for sure that Sasuke was going to snap his neck I was even surprised Seye stayed consisious.

"Naruto didn't die…he was killed…by you."

"Yes..I hate all carriers….if my sister had to go crazy hearing that beasts voice and died a miserable death then so should very beast and the ones who carry them."

"You're so sick! How could you think like that!? You have no idea what you have done! Naruto has done so much good for the crap he had to go through, for a destiny that was forced on him when he was an infant! You're sister chose to be a carrier just to please your father! Naruto never had that choice!"

I bent my head and cried into Naruto's chest.

"My….Father drove my sister mad by always reminding her for what she became….he hated her more, even though she did it all for him…HE KILLED HER!"

"Then I guess that makes you no better than your father…."

All three of us turned our heads, in shock of the voice we just heard. I couldn't believe my eyes, Naruto. I looked over at Sasuke who shared the same expression as me.

"Seye the thing you didn't know was that Naruto Uzumakia never goes back on his word and I have made too many promises."

I must be going crazy; in my arms was Naruto's body…he couldn't be across the room. I quickly inspected the body but found no faults, this was Naruto's body.

"It can't be…Naruto."

_That's not Naruto, that's someone using the shadow clone…it must be Kakashi-sensei, or master Jriaiya, or maybe Tusnade-sensei…but its not Naruto._

"How can you be alive? I watched them execute you…I watched you scream in pain as you died! How can you be alive!"

Sasuke dropped Seye as Seye was screaming. Naruto walked over and looked at me.

"Man Sakura you're a mess."

Naruto laughed seeing the blood on my outfit.

"You see Seye I am cursed with the nine-tail fox, and your sister wasn't lying when she said she heard the voice of the demon. Unfornately I have to visit mine more often then I ever wanted too, because he wasn't to thrilled about the idea of us being excuted. He helped me relive that day…."

Naruto had a painful look on his face.

"I had to relive everything, including the pain and the actions…it was horrorable. However I know what happen and I know it was you…and I don't roll over and let some loser hurt my friends and try and break my promises."

Seye growled and screamed and lunged at Naruto Sasuke went to grab him but Naruto was there and rasengen in his hand delivered it into his gut. Seye screamed in pain and was sent flying across the room. Naruto walked over and grabbed his collar.

"Listen here, I am the carrier for the nine-tails fox….but I am NOT that beast…"

Naruto dropped him and turned back towards us. I looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto.

"You were alive this whole time and you said nothing…you IDOIT!"

Sasuke charged but Naruto was ready as if he was expecting it. The met half way and locked each other in an arm grip.

"Sorry Sasuke. I know it ticks you off but I no one could know…I had to make sure Seye believe what was happening just has much as you did."

The both jumped back but didn't charge again. Naruto looked at me and saw my tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

I ran over and through my arms around Naruto then stepped back quickly and slapped him…hard.

"You idiot what were you thinking!?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek as he told us about what happened. He fooled grandma Tusnade into excuting him without a trial but when they came to get him he had create a clone, with the help of the nine-tailed fox much to Naruto's dislike. The body we had found was a clone of Naruto's that was excuted.

"Impossible…I inspected that body, it was no shadow clone, it was made of flesh and blood."

"Exactly, it's my newest clone, a blood clone. It could be my twin if it didn't take so much chakra to create it."

I couldn't believe it, he devolped a new jutus in such little time a new clone that should never exist, then again if anyone could have done it, Naruto would be the one. Then Kakashi and Jriaiya had excuted it thinking I was the real one. Naruto had been hiding out until he could prove his innocence.

"So the heck did we have to run all over creation to you if you had all this planned."

Naruto gave an uneasy laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya see I kinda thought of it the last few hours. I thought that maybe I could escape and capture Seye but then I thought if I could pull off this little idea it would so much easier."

After further insults at Naruto for not thinking ahead and being stupid for not relying on his friends. We all exited, Sasuke carrying Seye over his shoulder, you should have seen Tusnade, Jriaiya and Kakashi' faces when they saw us. Not to mention the mob of the rookies and the Sand siblings and a lot of Naruto's friends he had helped over the years. It was practically a public announcement on what the real story was, but that night there was a lot of partying. Just as we were all heading home Naruto began to walk in the opposite direction of his home.

"Naruto where are you going."

Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled over his shoulder.

"I have to go see someone about a promise."

Naruto's POV

I entered the jail and stood infront of the cell where Seye was sitting in. Once word got back to the Rain country on what he did, let's just say he wasn't going to so welcomed.

"Come to gloat beast?"

"No. I come to fulfill a promise. I made a promise to myself that if I ever met any other carriers of tailed beasts I would never hold anything against them because I knew how they felt. I look ay you and see an inner demon. And because of that I told Hokage Tusnade that you should be released. We'll let you start out, even though you'll have a record you'll be a free man."

"I can never be free for the hatred I bear."

"That may be true but you brought that on yourself. Unlike me, Gaara and your sister our fates we're forced upon us. We were born in the name of hatred and lived only to be hated yet here I am out here and you in there. I have friends who care about me and a future. You did have family be you killed what was left and you continue to become someone your sister hated. A murderer."

"Leave me be! Away you beast!"

"Last time I checked a monster kills. So let me be the beast I couldn't choose to be and let you be the monster you are. Either way I'm walking away now, and you're in my past, I will never think of you again. From here on out you we forget."

Naruto turned and walked away never turning when Seye grabbed the bars screaming into air how much he hated him and how he will always hate my kind but it didn't bother me I had something he didn't.

I looked up and I was surprised to see Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura waiting for me outside, all standing in the moonlight. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Hinata's waist, Sasuke andSakura linked their fingers together as we all walked off down Konoha' streets.

_You can't beat me __Seye__, unlike you I have people who love me despite what I am, you killed all those who loved you because of what you became._

THE END

A/N

If you liked it please send me a message, I was pretty proud of my story but I want to know how you all liked it..


End file.
